I Don't Hate you
by HarmonianSpy
Summary: Allen recieves an invitation to return to Crosses side and he does so without saying goodbye to his new friends face to face. What will they do when they realize that he is gone? Multipul Pairings mm and ff


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. Period. I am a poor Texas college student.

Chapter One: Run Away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing left for Allen there. In that room he found himself night after night staring up at the ceiling and in the background he could hear people talking . It wasn't uncommon for the talking to take place and the Dark Organization's head quarters were always busy. I'm so lonely. Even with so many people around Allen never could find anyone to really hang out with. The squad leader, Linali and Komui were always so busy.

Kanda hated his guts and called him bean sprout. Even thinking about it made Allen shiver and curl up with a scowl on his face, I never did anything to Kanda and yet he hates me. What a jerk. Allen just laid there feeling increasingly disheartened. Of course, this wasn't to say that he didn't have his days to where he loved being there, but when he was alone. These thoughts seemed to just come to him naturally.

He shouldn't be a part of my thoughts. Kanda has no right. Allen found himself thinking as he thought more and more increasingly about the japanese male. His long black hair, those dark eyes, the scowl always firmly put in place even when he slept or was injured, which Allen had seen him on more than one occasion. "I wonder what it would be like to see Kanda with a smile on his face." Allen found himself speaking quietly into the darkness of the room. Only a few rooms down there laid someone that wasn't exactly having different thoughts from the white haired male.

Sitting on his bed Kanda polished his sword making sure that there were no knicks or breaks in the fine metal and also he used the time to bond with his innocence. It wasn't like he had friends to hang out with, and it was better that way. The average life span of an exorcist or finder in the organization was less than six months and if you lived after that then you were respected. Even living a month was commendable. There were only a few exorcists that he knew of that had lived that long so far, one of them was Linali, Komui's sister, and the second was Allen. Those were at least the ones that came back to the dark organization for their own reasons.

Linali had family there and couldn't leave. Komui would die without his lovely sister by his side, and Linali couldn't bare to break her brothers heart. Even the fact that she had been treated badly when she had first been identified as carrying the innocence inside her was horrible. But, her brother had rose through the ranks and had come to her aid by gaining the lead science department position in the Dark Organization and that had made it easier for Linali to call that place home and also to relax and slowly find herself again. Kanda sighed as he mused on her a little more, Maybe if it was a different time we could have been friends and even lovers. She seems like she would make a good wife.

Kanda found himself chuckling almost in disgust of his last thought. Since when had he the need to actually settle down and marry, and when had he even had the luxury to sit around and think of such stupid things at a time like this? Allen wouldn't be thinking of marriage at a time like this. Kanda grimaced at that thought, Allen. What would he think about at a time like this? I'm sure he is just thinking about his mission. That is what I should be doing. Of course as he mused Kanda had lost his attention and he let his hand accidently wander over the sharp part of the blade. "ARGH," he found himself yelling in anger and surprise as he knicked his finger open and the blood started to dribble out of the small wound.

Again Allen had been thinking about all sorts of things when Timcampy appeared to him, "Timcampy!" Allen sat up in bed and the little gold golum pirche on his head for a moment before he hopped down and sat on the bed infront of Allen. Of course, Allen quietly watched as Timcampy opened up his mouth and a video started to display. It was fuzzy at first but, Allen could tell that it was his Master. Cross stared back at Allen from the recording as he started to speak in that deep tone.

"Allen. You no longer have to stay at the organization. If you can make it to where I am then we can continue on our travels. I don't want you to think you have to come, but it is an open invitation. Though I encourage you to figure out what is most important to you before you come back to my side. If you come with me things will be like old except I know now you have the training to help me fight against the Millenium Earl directly. Your test if you are ready to find me, will be to track me down by yourself." With that the transmission ended and the room was dark again.

It had stunned Allen that Cross had wanted anything to do with him after having knocked him out and given him the orders to go around to the Dark Organization with Timcampy. He wants me back to help him directly. I'll be able to learn more and I will have a little more adventure than just rather being able to wait her until assigned a mission. That and there will be no Kanda around and that would be best. He confuses me and I haven't really done anything to him. Allen laid back with a sigh in his bed as Timcampy curled up next to his neck. "What should I do Timcampy?"

Finally, Kanda was able to stop the bleeding and bandage the cut on his finger in the infirmary as he sighed and moved back to his room. Looking at Allen's door though he heard the exclamation of Timcampy and then the soft garbled message of a voice that sounded like General Cross's. Not being one to pry usually when it came to private matters and where it came to them being Allen's private matters, Kanda actually stood next to the paper thin doors and sighed as he listened in catching the last of what was said. Allen is going to leave? Kanda found himself asking.

This was weird to the black haired swordsman because he hadn't ever thought that Allen might possibly leave them and go back with Cross. He had made friend here and made close allies, wouldn't that all just fall apart if he decided to leave now. Something about it irritates me. He honestly sounded like he considered leaving. Kanda heard a small sigh from behind him and he turned glaring at whoever it happened to be. Luckily, it hadn't been anyone other than Rabi. Kanda had actually forgotten that he had been assigned to stay around the organization while the bookman traveled. He had given Rabi the leave to do what he wanted, and Rabi had been one of Allen's fast friends.

"Yo! Yu-chan!" Rabi greeted as friendly as he could as he saw Kanda's eyebrow twitch with annoyance as he was addressed. He hadn't expected to see Kanda standing outside of Allen's door and he deffinately hadn't expected to catch the other off gaurd so easily either. Something was off about the swordsman. Of course, the same protest was muttered when Rabi had called him Yu, but Kanda didn't threaten him like he normally did with the sword that he carried. Kanda simply moved past him his eyes narrowed and his face set in that forever scowl. Rabi ruffled his reddish orange hair around and raised an eyebrow, "Uh okay? He must be tired to have not done the usual."

Kanda marched back into his room again and slammed the door shut locking it tight. If anyone needed to get a hold of him they could do so in the morning. Hearing Allen asking the Golum for advice made Kanda even more agitated for a reason. He just wasn't sure why at the moment, but a small voice echoed in the back of his head in snide remark. You know your heart Kanda. You know why you are so agitated and you might as well live up to it and quit being such a coward. Kanda sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Yeah right."

Rabi worried about Allen since he had been away for a while. Knocking on the door he moved in, "Allen! I'm back!" Blinking as he was greeted with an empty room and a note on the bed Rabi moved foward. Grabbing the note he scanned the first few lines and muttered, "Huh?" he continued reading his eyes getting wider and wider as he finished it, "Wow. I can't accept this. I need to go to Komui with this." Quickly turning around Rabi moved and almost ran right into Linali. Linali stumbled backwards a few steps as Rabi looked at her and waved the note, "Did you know anything about this Linali?"

Linali was started as the look Rabi had on his face was a mixture of concern and hurt. As she was asked she snagged the note and read it her eyes getting wide as well as she dropped the note, "Oh no. Not Allen!" She looked hurt and then looked to Rabi, "I wouldn't of let him go on his own. It's too dangerous. There has to be something we can do about this I'll go talk with my brother." Picking up the note Linali sighed and looked to Rabi, "Are you coming?" Rabi nodded and both rushed off to see Komui. Allen had left a letter and the contents of the letter were a mark on the Dark Organization. Things were going to have to be done. Uninvolved in all this was Kanda as he meditated and prepared for sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Author: Thanks for reading the first chapter of I don't Hate you. Later on (like chapter 4) will be moved to a more mature site for fics and I might water it down to put on here though. It just really depends. Anyways..Let me know what you think. I'll shortly be uploading a few more chapters.


End file.
